Looking For Clues
Looking for Clues is the fourth mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. In this mission, the player gathers clues on the whereabouts of Gary the Gadget Guy, who has recently gone missing. Walkthrough The player starts in the Command Room, where Dot and Jet Pack Guy are awaiting a meeting with the Director. Talking to Dot prompts her to ask the player if they are ready for the meeting. If the player accepts, the mission begins. The Director, who appears on the screen, mentions Gary the Gadget Guy, also known as Agent G, has gone missing, and this is a highly sensitive mission due to his importance to Club Penguin. The Director has tasked the best EPF agents with searching for him, then asks Dot and Jet Pack Guy about their own investigation, but the former mentions she can't find any traces, and the latter mentions that the Gadget Room and Gary's Room are secured, and Dot replies that they are so secure they can't be entered. The Director finds this discouraging, and says more agents will be needed to search for a way to access these rooms. The player asks the Director if they can join this investigation, who notes the player's eagerness and skill in their previous mission. Dot agrees, and the Director approves the player joining, stating there are very high expectations. The player thanks the Director, who has a folder containing information on Gary, and then ends the transmission. The player can then show the folder to Dot and Jet Pack Guy, who give various information. Talking to both is required before the Command Room can be left. *Dot mentions Gary builds all the inventions for both the PSA and EPF. The player asks if its possible that Gary just took off, and Dot disagrees, mentioning he would never miss a meeting with the Director without prior notice, due to him being very considerate. *Jet Pack Guy suggests that entering the Gadget Room should be focused on. He then Gary went missing yesterday, after missing a meeting with the Director. He also mentions he will be leaving shortly, as he was tasked by the Director to search from the sky. The player can talk to various penguins on the island about Gary, but for the most part, this is optional. *Rookie, in the HQ, has been tasked with keeping watch of the I.S.E.E.U.. He thinks Gary is working on something classified. *The Sport Shop clerk mentions he has not seen Gary today, but says multiple penguins arrived earlier, also asking about Gary and trying to get in his room. After talking, he says there was something about Gary he can't remember, but if he saw Gary he would remember. *A yellow penguin at the Dock saw him twice two days ago, first headed to the Beach, then to the Ski Village. The penguin also mentions Gary helps them fix the intricate parts of the Hydro Hopper. The penguin then mentions Gary was carrying a large backpack, twice his size, that looked like a "vacuum cleaner with a satellite dish." *The Pizza Chef, in the Pizza Parlor, mentions Gary came to the parlor two days ago, covered in snow. He was very hungry and said he had a lot of work to do, so the chef made him a fish dish with hot sauce. The chef also mentions the backpack, and says Gary fell twice and knocked a table over. If shown the folder, the chef comments that Gary looked worried the last time he saw him. Additionally, there are small piles of nuts and bolts at the Dock, Beach, Lighthouse, and Beacon. Also at the Beacon is a box of pizza, the same type that Gary ordered earlier. If the player shows the folder to the Sport Shop clerk mentioned above, he says he always wanted to try on Gary's old glasses, thinking they would suit him. He then gives the player a spare pair. The player can equip these, and then go to the HQ and attempt to use the Eye Scan 3000. The scan fails, but the secondary override works, and the Gadget Room is unlocked. Inside, there is a drawer with a device resembling a feather duster sticking out. Attaching this to the Spy Gadget installs the Mechano-Duster. This can be used at the Ski Hill, where there is a pile of snow. Clearing away the snow reveals several objects, but the player specifically takes a bent key, guessing it is for the door to Gary's Room. Back in the Sport Shop, Dot is standing in the back, stating she decided to investigate the shop again after not having much luck in the Ski Village. The player tells her that they found a key, and Dot suggests trying to use it on the door. The player tries this, but the key breaks in half while in the keyhole. Dot says the key was in bad shape anyway, and mentions a lot of progress was made thanks to the player, and says she will notify the Director about the key. She also takes it, and tries to see if it can be fixed. The mission then ends. Trivia *During the meeting at the start of the mission, the Director states "As you know, Gary ... is missing." However, it is not mentioned before this point that Gary has gone missing. The only time a character mentions him prior to this mission is Dot, in Rookie on the Rocks. If the player talks to the Sport Shop clerk about Pro Boards, she can then be asked if the EPF has a "Super Snowboard". She says "no, and our inventor is 'unavailable' right now" but does not mention why he is "unavailable". *If the player replays this mission, they can use Gary's old glasses to immediately enter the Gadget Room after talking with Dot and Jet Pack Guy. This skips having to talk to the clerk to receive the glasses, but as the mission is very short, this does not make it much faster. **The glasses cannot be used to the enter the Gadget Room in previous missions if they are replayed. Interacting with the Eye Scan 3000 merely causes sound effects to play, and it does not attempt to scan. *While in the Gadget Room, at the back end of the room there are multiple crates and boxes, and a can of yellow paint, along with Snow Trekker blueprints on the wall. The crates and boxes reappear in the mission Super Secret Gadgets, where they have been opened, and appear to have contained the various parts used in the Snow Trekker's two alternate modes. Gallery Ready for meeting.png|Dot asking if the player is ready for the meeting Garys rooms secure.png|Jet Pack Guy mentioning how both rooms are secure Guest on the case.png|The Director allowing the player to investigate Rookie talking about G.png|Rookie talking about Gary if shown the folder Dock penguin saw Gary.png|The penguin at the Dock talking about Gary sighting Nuts and bolts and pizza.png|Nuts and bolts and a pizza box at the Beacon Clerk other penguins.png|The clerk talking about seeing penguins in the Sport Shop Gary's old glasses reward.png|Receiving Gary's old glasses Secondary override.png|The Eye Scan 3000's secondary override Mechano Duster drawer.png|The Mechano-Duster upgrade in a drawer Ski Hill snow pile.png|A pile of snow at the Ski Hill Notify Director key.png|Dot mentioning she will report the key to the Director Gadget Room crates.png|The crates in the Gadget Room that are opened in a later mission